universe_2kfandomcom-20200214-history
THE GOLDEN KEVINS'
The Annual Golden Kevin Awards As a tribute to one of the founding members of Next Ex Tee, Kevin Nash. An Award Ceremony was birthed after Season 4 to Reflect on the year that was and give praise to the talents. The 1st Annual Golden Kevins These Golden Kevins Represent Season 3 and 4 * Cody Rhodes was named Superstar of the Year Nominees: Curtis Axel, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Bray Wyatt * Sizzle vs. Batista 'at WrestleMania was named Match of the Year ''Nominees: Swagger vs. Ambrose, Rhodes vs. Rollins vs. Ziggler, 6 Man Hell in a Cell match * '''Alberto Del Rio was named Rookie of the Year Nominees: Konnor, Kevin Owens, Rusev, Corey Graves *'Feed Me Gore' was named Tag Team of the Year Nominees: New Day, Prime Time Players, Tyler & Festus, Del Rio Clan * WrestleMania 4 'was named PPV of the Year ''Nominees: WrestleMania 3, SummerSlam, Hell in a Cell, Fastlane, Survivor Series * '''Kofi Getting Nutted was named OMG Moment of the Year Nominees: Bray Wyatt's Cash In, Dolph Ziggler gets concussed, Christian is Fired, Tyler & Festus win Tag Tittles on Debut, Kofi Kingston dethrones the undefeated Konnor, Sizzle wins the Royal Rumble. The 2nd Annual Golden Kevins These Golden Kevins Represent Season 5 * Brock Lesnar ' was named Superstar of the Year ''Nominees: Sizzle, Seth Rollins, Dolph Ziggler and Triple H * '''John Cena was named Rookie of the Year Nominees: Darren Young, Sheamus, Kalisto, Tyson Kidd * Brock Lesnar vs. Triple H 'in a 'I Quit' match at Bad Blood was named Match of the Year ''Nominees: Sizzle vs. Triple H, Brock Lesnar vs. Bray Wyatt, Curtis Axel vs. Darren Young * 'Swiss Kidds '''was named Tag Team of the Year ''Nominees: The nWo, Tyler & Festus, New Day, The Hardy Boyz * '''Royal Rumble was named PPV of the Year Nominees: WrestleMania 5, Elimination Chamber, Night of Champions, Bad Blood * Brock Lesnar Breaks Triple H's Leg won OMG moment of the Year Nominees: Scott Hall upsets Kevin Nash at WrestleMania, Chair City Fan Reaction, The Rock wins the Royal Rumble, Bo Dallas hits Bray Wyatt with Brass Knuckles, Curtis Axel keeps cheating Christian. The 3rd Annual Golden Kevins These Golden Kevins Represent Season 6 * Alberto Del Rio 'was named Superstar of the Year ''Nominees: Brock Lesnar, JBL, Scott Hall, Triple H * 'Goldberg '''was named Rookie of the Year ''Nominees: Neville, Finn Balor, X-Pac, Roman Reigns * '''Bray Wyatt vs. The Rock Next Ex Tee after Bad Blood was named Match of the Year Nominees: Sizzle vs.Shawn Michaels, Bray Wyatt vs. Steve Austin, Seth Rollins vs. Roman Reigns vs. Alberto Del RIo, NXT Elimination Chamber Title match * The Axels 'were named Tag Team of the Year ''Nominees: The Anarchists, The Wyatt Family, Ryback & Edge/Chris Jericho, Boom Squad * '''Night of Champions was named PPV of the Year Nominees: Survivor Series, Hell in a Cell, Bad Blood, WrestleMania 6 * Brock Lesnar returns to Screws over The Rock was named OMG Moment of the Year Nominees: Christian wins MITB, Finn Balor wins the Rumble, Stone Cold reverses the Sister Abagail, Ric Flair screws over Cody Rhodes, Christian breaks back. The 4th Annual Golden Kevins These Golden Kevins Represent Season 7 and is know as the First Un-Official Awards due to the season being short. * Christian 'was named Superstar of the Year ''Nominees: Sizzle, Triple H, JBL, Kane * '''Apollo Crews was named Rookie of the Year Nominees: Finn Balor, Randy Orton Jr., Batista Jr., The Briscoes * Sizzle vs. Sheamus Next Ex Tee after Money in the Bank was named Match of the Year Nominees: Christian vs. JBL, Christian vs. Kevin Nash in Hell in a Cell, SummerSlam Elimination Chamber * The Wyatt Family were named Tag Team of the Year Nominees: The Ascenion, The Axels, The Briscoes, Del Rio Clan * Night of Champions was named PPV of the Year Nominees: Bad Blood, SummerSlam, Money In The Bank * Christian winning the World Tittle was named OMG Moment of the Year Nominees: Roman Reigns wins MITB, Kane becomes Next Ex Tee Champion, Christian is screwed out of the Tittle, Sizzle vs Sheamus in restarted, Triple H swerves and Backs Batista and Orton Jr. The 5th Annual Golden Kevins These Golden Kevins Represent Season 8 * Sizzle 'was named Superstar of the Year ''Nominees: Goldust, Kevin Owens, Shawn Michaels, Roman Reigns * '''Samoa Joe was named Rookie of the Year Nominees: Barron Corbin, AJ Styles, Hideo Itami, Tyler Breeze * The Royal Rumble Match was named Match of the Year Nominees: Kofi Kingston vs Cesaro, Dolph Ziggler vs Seth Rollins, Samoa Joe vs Seth Rollins, Dolph Ziggler vs Shawn Michaels in Hell in a Cell, Roman Reigns vs Shawn Michaels in a Iron Man match. * Social Outcasts were named Tag Team of the Year Nominees: Swiss Kidds, Los Matadores, Axel & Shamrock, Prime Time Players * Royal Rumble was named PPV of the Year Nominees: Hell in a Cell, WrestleMania 7, Fastlane, SummerSlam * Seth Rollins taking Kevin Nash's spot was named OMG moment of the Year Nominees: Kalisto wins World Title, Bray Wyatt Wins the Rumble,Rusev Hits Lana, Rikishi's Big Splash, Dolph Ziggler counters the Curb Stomp. The 6th Annual Golden Kevins These Golden Kevins Represent Season 9 * Samoa Joe was named Superstar of the Year Nominees: Kevin Owens, Sizzle, Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Dean Ambrose * Patrix Perkins was named Rookie of the Year Nominees: Kevan Storm, The Revival, Gregory Helms, Drake * Sizzle vs. Steve Austin 'from the Reload before Extreme Rules was named Match of the Year ''Nominees: Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns vs Randy Orton, Steve Austin vs Patrix Perkins, Steve Austin vs Shawn Michaels, The Rock vs Patrix Perkins * 'The Revival '''was named Tag Team of the Year ''Nominees: Enzo & Cass, Prime Time Players, The Big Bros, Curtis Axel & Partners * '''WrestleMania 8 was named PPV of the Year Nominees: No Way Out, Royal Rumble, Extreme Rules, SummerSlam * The Stunner Off 'between Sizzle & Steve Autin was named OMG Moment of the Year ''Nominees: Kevan Storm wins the Global Title on Debut, Dean Ambrose beats Batista to win his first World Tittle, Curtis Axel & Christian team up?, Sizzle gets his way into the G.O.A.T.T finals The 7th Annual Golden Kevins These Golden Kevins Represent Season 10, and is know as the 2nd Un-Official Awards due to the season being short. * '''Finn Balor & Dolph Ziggler were Both named as Superstar of the Year Nominees: Bray Wyatt, Big Show, AJ Styles * Eddie Guerrero 'was named Rookie of the Year ''Nominees: Shinsuke Nakumura, Karl Anderson, Austin Aries, Tye Dillenger * '''AJ Styles vs. Alberto Del Rio from Roar Episode 1 was named Match of the Year Nominees: Dolph Ziggler vs Finn Balor Career vs Tittle, American Alpha vs The Usos, Sizzle vs Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler vs Seth Rollins vs Shawn Michaels vs Cody Rhodes. * The Usos were named Tag Team of the Year Nominees: The Dudley Boyz, American Alpha, The Colons, Sheamus & Cesaro * Wrestle Fest was named PPV of the Year Nominees: SummerSlam, Money in the Bank, King of the Ring, Extreme Rules * Zack Ryder almost becomes World Champion was named OMG Moment of the Year Nominees: Luke Harper pins Big Show, AJ Styles Wins & Cashes in Money in the Bank in the Same night, Drake beats The Undertaker again, Everything Mojo Rawley The 8th Annual Golden Kevins These Golden Kevins Represent Season 11 * Seth Rollins 'was named Superstar of the Year ''Nominees: Samoa Joe, Batista, Chris Jericho, Jinder Mahall * '''Jinder Mahal was named Rookie of the Year Nominees: Lars Sullivan, Nick Miller, Roderick Strong, Cedric Alexander * The Colons vs Golden Truth from Money in the Bank was named Match of the Year Nominees: Kurt Angle vs Samoa Joe in a Cage match, Royal Rumble match, Batista vs John Cena, The Usos vs Sheamus & Cesaro * The Usos & The Revival 'were both named Tag Team of the Year ''Nominees: Authors of Pain, The Colons, The Club, Golden Truth * '''Royal Rumble was named PPV of the Year Nominees: WrestleMania 9, Hell in a Cell, Saturday Nights Main Event, No Mercy * 'Strong Man' Nick Miller Cant Lift Mark Henry was named OMG Moment of the Year Nominees: Titus O'Neil wins Money in the Bank, Scott Steiner Dies, Rick Martel Steals the Heath Belt, Curt Hawkins beats both of the Authors of Pain in Debut, Great Balls of Injuries The 9th Annual Golden Kevins These Golden Kevins Represent Season 12 * Seth Rollins was named Superstar of the Year Nominees: Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan, Tyler Bate * Tyler Bate was named Rookie of the Year Nominees: Adam Cole, Shelton Benjamin, Pete Dunn, Andrade Almas * Seth Rollins vs Pete Dunn from Royal Rumble was named Match of the Year Nominees: Cesaro vs Tyler Bate vs Randy Orton, Sizzle vs Cody Rhodes, Edge vs Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes vs Titus O'Neil, Sizzle vs Samoa Joe vs AJ Styles * The Korp (Owens & Michaels) was named Tag Team of the Year Nominees: McIntyre & Ziggler, Bludgeon Borthers, KorpSE, The Revival * Bad Blood was named PPV of the Year Nominees: Royal Rumble, WrestleMania 10, SummerSlam, No Mercy * Dolph Ziggler Screws Cody Rhodes and Joins The Korp was named OMG Moment of the Year Nominees: Cedric Alexander wins the Royal Rumble, Daniel Bryan comes out at WrestleMania but dosn't Cash In, Nick Miller hires the War Raiders, Tyler Bate wins the Worldwide Title, Titus O'Neil cashes in